The Apprentice of The Seven Deadly Sins Book 0: The Past
by carpenterzac7
Summary: This is the past of my main OC for the series of books I'm writing so I recommend you read this as once I'm on book 2 if you haven't read this you will get very confused
1. Chapter 1

Hello I know some of you are wondering why I'm writing another fanfic but worry not this is just the back-story of Zac Tyler so I don't waste chapters on my normal fanfic and this start straight after the chapter flashback so let's get this going

By the way anything in italic is internal monolog and if it's between 2 *s is what the character/s is/are doing.

* * *

*I wake up and look around only to see I'm in a house on a sofa* "Easy there *I'm pushed back down onto the sofa* I'm Kiba and you are?" _Yep I know where I am_ "I'm Zac and I need to talk too the entire Occult Research Club now *I stand up*okay."

"Listen Zac you need to calm down, I know it's to take in after what you've just seen." *I look at Kiba* "Kiba trust me I'm not surprised at what I saw" *I hear the door open and see the rest of the O.R.C* "ah good your awake I we were all just coming to see if you had awoken to thank you for saving Asia"

"Listen Rias I need to talk to all of you" *Rias gives me a serious look* "How do you know my name, I've never seen you before in my life" _For Kami sake if that what I've been trying to do_ "Listen I know who all of you are because I'm from another universe where you all are just light novel and anime characters"

*Issei grabs my shirt* "Oh Really prove it what do I love the most" _you could have at least have given me an hard question_ "Issei you love naked girls since you're a huge pervert, you have two moves in fights; the dress break which destroys all girls armour from a single touch and you also have boobsligal which lets you here any girls thoughts through there boobs"

*he lets' go of my shirt* "also all the girls in the room are in your harem since it's your dream to be the harem king." *Akeno walks towards me * "you really know your stuff so I think you should tell us your story"

5 minutes later...

"and then I woke up here and that's it" *Everyone looks at me until Rias walks up to me* "now Zac I see you have two options leave and die of starvation and dehydration or your you could stay here and help us considering how much you know about us."

 _She does realise that she doesn't have any evil pieces left_ "so what do want me to do as long as it doesn't involve me dressing up like a butler." *Rias just smiles at me* "Well for starters you can let Kiba and Xenovia train you to fight with a sword"

 _Sweet I'm going to learn to use swords_ "cool Rias but I have one question. Where am I going to stay?" *Asia walks up to me* "Oh I have an idea maybe you could stay at Issei's. I'm sure his parents would be fine as long as we say you're an exchange student who needs a place to stay."

*Issei puts his hand on my shoulder.* "yeah besides we owe you one for saving Asia" *Issei goes and hugs Asia* _Well as Bender would say it's going to be fun on the bun._

* * *

There you go first chapter of The Past. I hope I can get more chapters out soon for the main story but I'm trying to think of ideas so just relax and enjoy life. I'm Out Of Here Yall. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Hell

Hello procrastinators! I want to say thank you to DOMinMatrix for the review of book 1 so please if you're a fan of Seven Deadly sins read their story as they are epic now to back to Zac Tyler's past. Also what my Zac Tyler says during this chapter about his life before he came to this world is true and this message goes out to people who are in that position don't give up as I almosted did but you can always get help from people anywhere.

By the way anything in italic is internal monolog and if it's between 2 *s is what the character/s is/are doing.

* * *

 _Okay it's been 3 months since meeting Rias and the others. They've been nice and thanks to kiba and Xenovia my swordsmanship is on par with both of them._

*I hear knocking on my rooms door * "Asia: Zac it's time to get up also Rias wants to talk to everyone." "Me Sure I'll be down in a few minutes" "Asia: ok" *I hear her leave and I get up and change into black short sleeved shirt and black cargo trousers.*

A few minutes later...

*I walk down the stairs and sit down with the others* "Me: okay so why are we all together?" "Rias: well we are taking a trip to hell for the annual meeting of devil families." _Well I'm fucked._ "Me: Uh Rias how am I going since I'm not a devil, angel or anything imbetween I can't go."

*Azazel teleports into the room.* "Azazel: I've already handled that to everyone outside of this room, you are my protégé." "Me: don't take me the wrong way, but how is that a good thing."

"Azazel: Zac it means that you won't get killed on sight also it can give you assess to the library of the four great devils which means you can find out how you got to our world and how to get back to yours." "Me: And who says I want to go back. I hated it there; I was nothing and treated like utter crap by most people so I'm not going back."

"Kiba: it can't be have been that bad." *I breathe deeply for a minute* "Asia: Zac are you okay?" "Me: yeah just calming myself down and Kiba it wasn't just bad it was worst then hell, I wanted to commit suicide hell if I hadn't of come here and met you guys I would have gotten worse so yeah I'm not going back as you guys helped me so thanks guys. Now can we move on to a much happier subject?"

*Issei puts his hand on my shoulder* "Issei: Zac you've helped us so no problem."

2 hours later...

*We get abroad the transdimensional train* "Me: so is there anywhere to meditate on the train" c "Akeno: why Zac want to think naughty thoughts without anyone interrupting you? "Me: two things one) no and I thought Issei was perverted also two) I've been having weird dreams and I'm hoping meditation will help me remember them."

"Issei: you don't have to insult me and how weird can different dreams be?" "Me: it's the same dream but I keep having it and I always see seven different animals but I can't remember what the animals are."

"Azazel: it makes sense, having the same dream over and over again would drive anyone insane I would recommend meditating in your room when we get to the gremory estate." "Me: okay sure but now I'm going to get some sleep." *I go to sleep*

In Zac's dream...

*I see seven animal move around me* "Me: Okay now the animals are a dragon, snake, fox, bear, goat, pig and lion. Wait those are the animals of the seven deadly sins" *the animals fly behind me and then fly straight into my back, making me feel intense pain* "Me: AHHHHHH!"

In reality...

*I feel someone shaking Me.* "Asia: Zac wake up, Wake up!" *I jolt upwards and breathe heavily* "Me: what happened?" "Azazel: you went to sleep then 5 minutes ago you screamed in pain so now why were you screaming?" "Me: I had the same dream but it ended differently but that can wait until I've checked my back on my own.

"Asia: are you sure Zac." "Me: yeah I'm fine just need to check my back out." *the train stops* "Rias: okay the trains stopped now let's get our rooms set up and rest after that stressful event but Zac welcome to hell."

*We all get shown to our rooms and I heck my back out in the mirror, I see the signs of the seven deadly sins on my back* _oh hell how did this happen it doesn't make any sense but it can't get any weirder._ *there's a flash of light and a object appears attached to my wrist.* _I was kidding but this looks like a sacred gear, okay let's try something._ *I think about a short sword and one appears in my hand." _I have a sacred gear that summons weapons cool. But it's too dangerous to let the others know yet._

* * *

*Scenes of the next chapter play out* Well that's a very important moment for Zac but his new powers might come into play much sooner then he wants but he might also meet one of the most important people of his life. Next time battle of hell plus family. Well sometimes you get no choose when you use power.


	3. Chpt 3 Battle of Hell plus family

Hello readers, this chapter are a very important moment in the back-story of Zac Tyler so let's get this chapter rolling.

By the way anything in italic is internal monolog and if it's between 2 *s is what the character/s is/are doing.

* * *

1 hour after the dream...

*I sit down in the gardens with the others* "Asia: Zac are you feeling better?" "Me: Yeah, I'm fine Asia." "Rias: Well Zac that's good as everyone needs to be healthy as there is a meeting of all young devils and angels so that we can all hopefully get along."

*Akeno hugs Issei's arm into her chest* "Akeno: Well that isn't going to be as Issei and I get along extremely well you could say." "Me: So am I going to struck down if I blasphemy cause I will most likely do that out of annoyance?"

"Rias: no as it's a peaceful event but be prepared encase anything bad happens also be dressed in your nicest clothes." "Me: Then I can't go as my nicest clothes were ripped to shreds after I got here so no event clothes only everyday clothes." "Irina: Zac I'm sure the good lord will provide you with some way or another."

"Me: Sure lets go with that or I don't go and not have a chance of being struck down." "Rias: no Zac you are coming and that's finale. Now everyone go get ready as the meeting is in one hour."

1 hour later...

 _God damnit this is boring hearing this guy talk about if we can work together there will never be any evil after we all have destroyed it and yet he shares the name with one of the better characters from Lucifer._ "Amenadiel: we must band together and destroy all evil to completely purge the world of it forever!" *many people nod and make comments agreeing with him*

"Me: Excuse me mate but despite how cool your name is that plan won't work." *Everyone who doesn't know me looks at me like I was crazy.* "Amenadiel: And why may I ask is that?" "Me: Well no matter what there will always be evil no matter what as good and evil is like light and darkness; one cannot exist without the other."

*Azazel, Sirzechs, Michael and someone in a hood walks up to the stage.* "Sirzechs: what Azazel's protégé says is accurate evil can never be fully purged from the world but that is why the three factions are meeting here so the younger ones of the factions can learn to work together."

"Amenadiel: Then why *He points at me* is he here since he is neither devil nor angel he is a human and thus should not be here." "Me: I'm here cuz Azazel made me his apprentice since I more about the angels, devils, deities and especially magical creatures so shut it before I deck sorry ass for underestimating humans."

*Amenadiel summons a sword and aims it at me* "Amenadiel: I'm the one with weapon so if we fought I would surely win." "Me: Again underestimating humans, you must have a massive silver spoon up your ass to talk like that." *Michael steps between us* "Michael: now boys we're here to learn to work together not fight." "Amenadiel: Of course Lord Michael, my sincerest apologies."

"Azazel: Now that we have everyone's attention lets get to the main event as a sign of peace from all three factions, when a rouge from any faction needs to be captured or kill the being or peerage that has been sent to destroy the rouge will receive help from the closest members of the other faction."

"Unknown Voice: Ah but none of you will get that opportunity. *A man in a posh suit appears* for those that don't know who I am, I'm Euclid Lucifuge and none of you will survive this battle."

*I see an entire army of rouge devils, fallen and regular angels outside* "Me: EVERYBODY DOWN!" *Everyone gets down as a blast of destructive magic is shot through the window and destroys a wall* "Me: Azazel get everyone out of here since most people don't have their weapons"

"Azazel: Good Idea Zac." *Azazel and a few of Sirzechs' maids help evacuate people till most people are gone* "Euclid: oh it is only matter of time before you all die so stop delaying the inevitable." *30 devil soldiers come into the ballroom surrounding Rias and the others while forcing Amenadiel and myself back to back* "Me: Crap well you better be good with that sword cause I don't want to have to save your sorry ass" "Amenadiel: seems you're the one underestimating me."

*A communication circle appears by my ear* "Rias: Zac why didn't you leave with the others you don't have any weapons or powers to defending yourself." "Me: Rias you don't need to worry I'll be fine besides let's just say I've got a ace in the hole" *I activate my sacred gear and summon a short sword*

"Rias: Zac when did you have a sacred gear?!" "Me: long story, I'll explain later but right now I need to survive." *I block a devils spear and counter it by grabbing it and stabbing him with my sword.* "Amenadiel: So you are skilled with a sword, I might not have to save your life." "Me: Don't make me hit you."

*I roll out of the way of a devil sword and leg sweep the devil.* "Me: Anyone got eyes on the posh twat in charge of these assholes." *Euclid appears in front of me and impales me with a sword and I drop mine*

"Euclid: Now that's a rude way to talk about a future devil king but you human must die." *He pushes the sword up to its hilt through my chest.* "Me: *whispers* fox sin of greed lend me your power." *my body slumps* "Rias and the rest of the peerage: ZAC!"

"Euclid: *looks around at people* It's so sad that the first execution was a human instead of a traitor, oh well he deserved to die for trespassing the weak human." *Ban's symbol glows on my back.* "Me: hehe."

*Euclid and everyone looks at me. Euclid lets go of the sword and I stumble backwards* "Euclid: but that should have killed you, how are you alive?" *I look at my reflection from the window and notice Ban's symbol is glowing. I pull the sword out of my chest and my wound heals*

"Me: Damn that hurt but to answer your question *I pick up my sword and twirl my sword and the one that was previously used to impaled me so the blade are pointed behind me* I'm one greedy son of a bitch."

"Me: This is for stabbing me you wanker. Amida Style Halo Blade!" *I run at Euclid and continually slash at him in a circle with such speed that it resembles a halo surrounding him. I leave him barely alive* "Euclid: you think that your some hero, you're just a weak feeble human who will die." "Me: You should never underestimate humans. Got it memorised." *I cut off his head and then collapse from exhaustion.*

*Kiba catches me before I hit the ground and the others gather around me* "Asia: Is he going to be all right." "Hooded figure: He'll be just fine, the impalement mixed with all the fighting and the activation of his new powers has just drained him." *Rias and the others look at the hooded figure.* "Rias: Who are you?

*The Hooded figure removes their hood to reveal that it's a woman.* "The woman: I'm the boar sin of gluttony Merlin." *I pass out*

Several hours later...

*I wake up groggy and I look around to see I'm in my room at the gremory estate. Azazel walks in* "Azazel: So you're awake, you put on quite a show during the fight." "Me: What do you mean? *I then notice I'm shirtless* I take it you've seen the marks?" "Azazel: Yes and I'm very surprised at that the marks o the seven deadly sins are the ones on your back and that you seem to have their powers when the marks glow."

"Me: wait what do you mean glow when I'm using their powers?" *Merlin walks in* "Merlin: Well it seems that your powers can only work when the marks glow or at least Ban's powers so I'll need you to think back to when Euclid impaled you and beforehand to when the marks of the sins appeared on your back."

"Me: *I explain the dream to the both of them* with the Ban's mark glowing I whispered "fox sin of greed lend me your power" then everything went black for like a minute and you know the rest."

*Merlin and Azazel look at each other then turn to me* "Azazel: I'll go tell everyone that you're awake and okay." *Azazel leaves and Merlin comes close* "Merlin: So Zac I want you try and activate a different sins power without saying anything." *I try activating Meliodas's powers but nothing happens*

"Merlin: Interesting now try activating the powers using a similar phrase to the one to you said to activate Ban's abilities." "Me: Okay. Dragon Sin of wrath lend me your power." *Meliodas's mark starts glowing*

"Merlin: Well it seems that the marks glow when you say the other name for each sin and "lend me your power" now we just need to see if you can use the others abilities but that shouldn't be a problem."

"Me: *under my breath*Goat sin of lust lend me your power" *I flick my hand and hear Merlin's thoughts for a breath second* "Merlin's mind: It seems that after all these years my son has come back."

"Merlin: Well it seems you can use Gowther's powers." "Me: What do you mean son I know who my parents are your not my mother."

"Merlin: I'm not lying about you being my son. When you were born your father died saving you so I cast a spell to hide the marks on your back and then sent you to another universe taking the place of a different child for your protection."

"Me: I know what you've done; you could have taken me to Camelot no need to send me away." "Merlin: it's something I regret to this day but you cannot change the past so I will take you with me to meet the sins and you will be trained to use your powers and if you wish become a holy knight." "Me: So I don't get a choice if I come or not"

*Azazel walks back in* "Azazel: no you don't so but first I need to examine your sacred gear to see how it works." "Me: I know how it works so I'll just go say good bye to my friends." *I get up and walk out to go find the others*

1 hour later...

*we all stand outside of the gremory estate* "Me: Seeya guys I'll make sure to visit you all in Japan." "Rias: you better Zac." *Asia comes up and hugs me* "Asia: may the Lord keep you safe." "Me: If you ever need my help just call I'll get here as fast as I can."

"Merlin: okay now time to go." "Me: Okay." * I stand beside Merlin and she teleports the two of us outside the boar hat* "Me: So this is the boar hat, I thought it would be a bit bigger." *We walk in to see all the see the sins looking at me when I walk in after Merlin.*

"Ban: so is this the kid you told us about?" "Merlin: Yes he is the one I told you about and he is also my son." "Most of the sins and Elizabeth: WHAT!" *Gowther walks up to me and looks at me and smells me* "Gowther: interesting I didn't expect your offspring to look and smell like how he is." "Me: how about you get out of my personal space before I make you do an ostrich impression."

"Ban: when the hell did you have a kid he's like 14." "Me: I'm 16 you immortal jackass." "Meliodas: calm down ban so merlin has a kid so what." "King: Captain how are you not shocked by this in any way." "Diane: yeah captain your acting like you've known about him for the entire time"

"Merlin: only two people have known about Zac's existence from when he was born and that is myself and Azazel no one else" "Elizabeth: okay lady Merlin. *she walks over to me and bows* it's a pleasure to meet you Sir Zac." "Me: just Zac is fine princess and where's hawk I don't see him anywhere?"

*Hawk walks in* "Hawk: What this about me. *he sees me* Wait who are you?" "Me: I'm Zac, Merlin's son" "hawk: When did you have a kid Merlin." "Meliodas: hawk that can be explained tomorrow" "Ban: no we are getting an explaination now from the kid or from merlin."

"Me: Fine *I explain how I got here and what's happened at the gremory estate.*" "Meliodas: cool I'm sure we'll be happy to help you learn to control your new powers, right everyone." *everyone nods* "Me: so where am I going to sleep since last I checked all the rooms were taken."

"Merlin: I can fix that. *she casts a spell* now the next floor is much bigger inside but outside it will look the same." "Me: Okay." *I get showed to my room and unpack* "Me: well time for a new adventure." *I go to my bed and crash on it falling asleep*

* * *

*Scenes of the next chapter play out* Well with the battle over and secrets revealed Zac is starting a new adventure with so much to do, so much to see. Also Zac will meet someone who will be a great ally battle if he can get along with him that is. Next time holy knight vs spirit detective. I hope they don't kill each other.


	4. Chpt 4 Holy Knight VS Spirit Detective

Yo readers new chapter with new characters being introduced and let's say a good fight but now let's get this chapter rolling

By the way anything in italic is internal monolog and if it's between 2 *s is what the character/s is/are doing.

* * *

*I wake up and head down to the bar to see Elizabeth and hawk setting up* "Me: Morning" *Elizabeth and hawk turn to me* "Elizabeth: Oh good morning Sir Zac how are you this morning." "Hawk: yeah how are ya? "Me: I'm fine and princess just call me Zac please."

"Elizabeth: Okay sir I mean Zac." *Elizabeth and hawk continue to set up when Meliodas walks in from the back* "Meliodas: Oh hey Zac." "Me: Hey Captain do you need help setting up and working the bar." "Meliodas: sure but I thought you would ask me about training. "Me: that can wait till the others get up"

*I help set up the bar and when it's done the others come down* "Meliodas: well now that everyone's up why don't we get moving to the capital so Zac can get training." "Ban: why should we train him for all we know he might try to take us out when our back is turned." "King: ban, Zac doesn't seem like the kind of person to do that"

"Me: listen I don't care if you don't trust me if I learn how to use all of your powers it means that the kingdom will be even more protected which not being rude is more of a priority then whether you trust me or not" "Gowther: he is right the protection of the kingdom is more important than him having your trust."

"Hawk: Besides Zac seems like a nice guy. *hawk heads outside* Okay mama take us to the capital" *the boar hat starts shaking then starts to move upwards showing that the pub on is on a giant green pig* "Me: So how long will it take to get to the capital." "Merlin: it should take a few days and in that time you can start to learn the basics of all of our powers" "Meliodas: yeah that way you go straight on a mission." _Great queue training montage plus cliché training music._

(A.N: I've had so much Fucking trouble trying to write this as I had the actions in my head but transferring actions in to written words in a fucking nightmare especially for a level 2 catering and hospitality restaurant only student so I've had to focus on that but now I will do something that I didn't want to do but to get this chapter out.)

*scenes show me training with Diane doing earth bending motions and controlling earth, metal and lava along with me learning how to use a warhammer*

"Diane: You're doing well Zac though I am sorry I can't help you even more but..." "Me: it's fine Diane you've helped me enough when it comes to learning about your powers and weapon skills." "Diane: well good luck with whoever trains you next." "Me: Thanks"*Diane hugs me and I hug back*

*Scenes show me training with King learning how to control a spear the way he controls chastiful but we also learn that while I can essentially airbend but I can't fly*

"King: Your doing well Zac and I assume you don't have the ability of flight as a limitation for my powers." "Me: it makes sense but at least I can still blast people flying with the wind." "King: yeah that works and good luck with your other teachers." "Me: Thanks Kings."

*Scenes show me training with Ban learning how to use his snatch abilities to steal either an item or energy along with learning how to use a whip or chains as weapons"

"Ban: for a kid you're awfully good at being a thief" "Me: And for an immortal drunk you're a surprisingly good teacher." "Ban: Well I better not have to end up teaching you anymore but remember with fox hunt only use that when you absolutely have to otherwise you could kill someone when they don't have to because you don't want that one your conscience ever." "Me: I know, don't worry."

*Scenes of me training with Meliodas learning how to use all of his counter abilities and more complex short sword skills*

"Meliodas: You're doing pretty well with your training Zac, you might be able to go straight to normal holy night because of the training you've done with us and the devils you were with." "Me: maybe but I'll be fine if I become an apprentice holy knight." "Meliodas: Well if your happy with that then good for you" "Me: Thanks Capt'n"

*Scenes of me training with Merlin learning basic and more powerful magic along with learning how to use Gowther's abilities*

"Merlin: You are very good when it come to casting and the fact that my sign when active just boosts the amount of magic you can." "Me: Okay now mind telling me why your teaching me how to use Gowther's powers?" "Merlin: Let's just say Gowther isn't the best when it comes to explaining." "Me: Fair enough."

A few days pass and I'm standing in front of the king

"King Barta: So this is the boy I was told about." "Meliodas: yeah that's right barta Zac is the real one the sins apprentice which is why we are here to make him an apprentice holy knight." "King Barta: I will allow him to become an apprentice holy knight if he can successfully complete a mission." "Me: I'll do it now what's the mission Sir." "Gilthunder: there have been sighting of demonic creatures in a town about 10 miles north from here." "Me: Okay, I'm on it."

Few hours later...

*I stand just outside of the gates with the sins and Elizabeth by the gates* "Elizabeth: Good luck on your mission Zac." "Me: thanks Elizabeth and see you all in a few days probably." *I make a teleportation circle beneath me and teleport to a few miles away from the town. I walk towards the town and I start to sense demonic energy as I get closer to the town* _there are defiantly demons in the town, how many I don't know but I they shouldn't be too much trouble._

*I head to the closest energy but am attack by a demon* "Demon: You smell nice perfect for eating." "Me: Sorry but I'm not anyone's food" *I kick the demon off me into a wall but two more demons jump me* "Me: are you fucking kidding me!"

"Unknown Voice: Spirit Gun!" *the demons get hit by a beam of light and a sent flying, I look up and see someone offering me their hand* "Unknown Man: Thought you could use a hand." *I grab the hand and pull myself up* "Me: Thanks, I'm Zac Tyler." "Nick: I'm Nick Urameshi, Spirit Detective" "2nd Demon: Knight and detective today is good day for food" *the demon screams and 20 more appear*

"Me: You ready for a fight mate" "Nick: Always" *Myself and Nick fight off the demons killing them all* "Me: Thanks for the help Nick" "Nick: no problem I was hunting these bastards for a while now so you also helped me." "Me: well I'm going find a place to relax." "Nick: I have a place you can you." "Me: cool."

*We head to Nicks place which is a normal looking bungalow.* "Me: Cool place." "Nick: It's not really mine it's more of a place I've been allowed to use from my boss." "Unknown Female Voice: NICK!" "Nick: Uh Oh" "Me: What?" *A women around 30 comes round the door and looks angrily at Nick* "Unknown Female: Where have you been? I've been worried sick that you had hurt yourself or worse, I don't want you to like you ending up your father and disappearing without any word."

"Nick: Mom there were demons and saw Zac *he gestures to me* going and I wanted to help. Also you know how powerful I am and with the training from dad I know I can take care of myself." *a man puts his arm around the woman* "Unknown Man: He's right Keiko, he can take care of himself just fine besides he helped someone."

"Keiko: Yusuke that doesn't matter he still put himself in danger. *she looks down* I hoped he wouldn't have to deal with the mystical side of the world but I guess that it will always be part of our life." *Yusuke looks at me* "Yusuke: So who are you?" "Me: I'm Zac Tyler Sir apprentice holy knight."

*Yusuke looks at me intrigued* "Yusuke: Holy knight huh, you must be pretty strong." "Me: Yeah why?" "Yusuke: Well I want to see how strong you are." "Me: Okay let's go"

*we all go to a field and myself and yusuke stand opposite each other.* "Yusuke: you ready Zac?" "Me: Yeah." *We charge at each and exchange punches, we both punch each other in the face and knock each other backwards* "Yusuke: Your good, now to turn this up. SPIRIT GUN!" *he shots a beam of energy from his finger, I dodge it but he keeps shooting them at me so I keep dodge them.* _I have to get close to him._

*I dodge the beams and get close to Yusuke then uppercut him knocking him into the air and backwards, he then falls to the ground.* "Yusuke: You're good. *he gets up* I think for the holy knights they have a good newbie" *he holds out his hand which I shake.* "Me: Thanks." "Nick: hey Zac ever need any help don't be afraid to ask." "Me: Okay Nick, I'll hold you to that." _"Present day Me: I had no idea it I would need it just over a year after meeting him."_

A Few Days Later...

*I'm standing in front of the king* "Gilthunder: How did the mission go." "Me: The demons were slain but I didn't do it alone, I had help from a spirit detective." "Gilthunder: Well the mission was a success so I hear by make you an apprentice holy knight."

*Merlin walks in* "Merlin: just in time because I've got something for you to do Zac." "Me: What is it?" "Merlin: There is a school that trains students to fight creatures called keshins and some students can become weapons..." "Me: Your talking about the DWMA." "Merlin: Well since you've heard of it I go straight to the point, the headmaster has asked for help and I said you would go but you will have to work with one of the students." "Me: When do I leave?"

* * *

*scenes from the next chapter* Well friends have been made and a new mission has been given but how will Zac deal with fighting a real keshin after all they can't be any worse than angels, devils or demons right? Well for the answer find out next time in "Schools Out For Keshins?"


	5. Chpt 5 Schools Out For Keshins?

New chapter and a new character will be introduced along with a major plot point will be shown but what that will be is well you'll just have to wait and see.

By the way anything in italic is internal monolog and if it's between 2 *s is what the character/s is/are doing.

* * *

*I'm resting on a plane heading to Death City. I look out the window and see death city* _so that's Death City, I wonder if the student I'll be working with is a weapon or a meister._ *the plane lands and I get off only to see a woman with long strawberry blonde hair and is around 5.7ft with a gold ring on her ring finger* _Liz Thompson one of Death the Kid's main weapons along with her sister patty but it looks like she is also kids wife._

*Liz walks up to me* "Liz: I take it your Zac." "Me: Yeah and I take it your taking me to your husband?" "Liz: Yes, now let's go before so the trouble in this town doesn't get any worse." *we get into a car and head through the city straight to the school.* "Me: so who am I going to be working with?" "Liz: One of the schools best students and the son of my best friends." "Me sarcastically: well that narrows it down."

*we arrive at the school and go up the stairs only to see someone fly down past us when we are half way up the steps.* "Liz: *sighs* not again." "Me: I take it by that reaction that stuff like that happens a lot." "Liz: More than Kid would like bit yes it does." "Me: I might like this place more than I thought."

*We reach the top of the steps to only to see a guy get a dictionary thrown at his head* "Liz: *sighs* Oh god. *she turns to me* looks like you'll meet the student you'll be working with sooner then you thought." "Me: Sweet." *a boy around 17 runs at the guy with a dictionary dented in his head and punches him over the steps past us. He sees us* "Unknown Boy: Hey Aunt Liz, how are you?" "Liz: *sighs* just great Artemis now if you would follow me there is something you can do and it will hopefully keep you out of trouble." "Artemis: okay"

*He grabs the dictionary and follows Liz and myself as we head to Kid's room, he looks at me* "Artemis: so who are you?" "Me: Names Zac Tyler I'm a apprentice holy knight, here to help out. So who are you?" "Artemis: Artemis "stormblade" Evans, meister/weapon in trainings and I take it you know why we are heading to my uncles room." "Me: Kind of, I know the very basics why we're heading into your uncles room but that's it." "Artemis: Cool, we'll probably find out the rest when we get there."

*we get into kid's room and see Kid standing in front a mirror* "Kid: Ah good your both here. Now down to business, Artemis as you know there have been kishin sightings all round the city." "Artemis: Yeah I've heard about it." "Kid: Yes well more have started to appear and it seems a rouge witch has been working with a demon to bring them into the city."

"Me: so the demon is the reason I'm here but why not send out teachers who can deal with them" "Kid: sadly not an option because of the witch's and demon's powers together would over power most teachers but a holy knight and a weapon/meister should be able to deal with them." "Artemis: makes sense but is my mum okay with this." "Unknown female voice: NO I'M NOT!"

*A dictionary flies past my head and hit's kid straight in the centre of his face knocking him n the floor. I look back to see Maka angrily walking towards kid." _He's screwed, hell have no fury like an angry mother also explains the book throwing thing._ "Maka: you are not sending my son to deal with a demon, a witch and multiple kishins."

"Artemis: Mum please, besides I'm not going alone Zac's coming with me." *Maka looks at me with a glare that looks like she's about to kill me with the dictionary she just threw at kid.* "Maka: That doesn't matter YOU ARE NOT DOING THIS!" "Me: Mrs Evans I will make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble." "Maka: And how are you going to do that?" "Me: I'm a apprentice holy knight personally trained by the seven deadly sins."

*She glares at Kid as he gets up then she looks at me* "Maka: Fine but if he gets hurt or worse I will hunt you down and make you suffer for it." "Me: Don't worry I'll make sure he comes back okay." "Maka: you better." *She storms out and I turn to Artemis.* "Me: Dude she is terrifying." "Artemis: I know."

*Kid coughs and both myself and Artemis look at him* "Kid: Well now that that's over and done with let's get back to the mission. The two you will head down to the lower part of the city that is where all the sighting have been and it's where we believe the witch and the demon is." "Me: right *I turn to Artemis* let's go but you're going to have to lead the way since I don't know my way around the city yet." "Artemis: Right."

*We make our way down to the lower part of the city* "Me: So are you a weapon or a meister?" "Artemis: Both I can transform into a weapon but I can also wield a weapon as a meister." "Me: That makes sense so what weapon do you turn into?" "Artemis: I can turn into multiple weapons since it I was trained to use every weapon used by my family." "Me: so it varies on your preference for the battle." "Artemis: Yeah pretty much." "Me: Cool."

*We stop and Artemis heads into a cafe* "Me: uh dude what are you doing?" "Artemis: Having a break besides we have time." _Yeah he defiantly takes after both his parents_. "Artemis: come on a coffee break won't make a difference the witch and demon will still be there after we have this." "Me: Fine."

*We head inside and I see it's a maid cafe. We sit down and a girl in a maid outfit comes over to us but has a blush when she sees Artemis* "Artemis: Hey Melody how are you." "Melody: Hi Artemis, how are you?" "Artemis: I'm good just showing Zac here *he gestures to me* around the city." *I wave* "Me: Hey." "Melody: Hi. So what can I get you guys?" "Artemis: I'll have a white chocolate Milkshake." "Me: I'll just have a tea." *she writes down our orders* "Melody: okay, they'll be right out."

*Melody walks away* "Me: So is there a thing between the two of you?" "Artemis: What do you mean?" "Me: Dude she has a thing for you." "Artemis: She's just a friend, a friend I've known since I was younger." "Me: Okay." *Melody comes back and sets our drinks down on the table* "Melody: Here you guys go, enjoy your drinks." "Me: Thanks." "Artemis: Thanks Mel."

*we start drinking our drinks* "Artemis: So what's it like be a holy knight." "Me: I'm an apprentice holy knight and it's not that bad it's pretty cool." "Artemis: Sweet." *we finish our drinks and head out while Artemis waves at Melody* "Artemis: See you later Mel." *Melody waves back* "Melody: Bye Artemis, it was good to meet you Zac." "Me: Same here" *I give a small wave back. Myself and Artemis we continue on the way we were going to the location of the kishin sightings.* "Me: So how big do kishins get." *As I say that a giant shadow comes over us so we turn around and see a kishin about 3 stories high* "Artemis: That big." "Me: ahh crap baskets."

*the kishin goes to slam a fist down on the two of us so we dodge in separate directions* "Me: Any ideas on how to kill this thing." "Artemis: try to weaken it then I'll finish it off." *I summon my sword and run at the kishins legs and cut one of its feet off but get hit flying into a wall by one of his claws that wrapped round it's body.* "Me: ow. Okay what the hell." "Artemis: Okay that's a new one."

*I get up and run at the kishins other foot but its claw comes at me again so I flip the sword so the blade is pointing behind me and I swing it upwards to cutting straight though it's arm, then Artemis jumps up and stabs the kishin in the head with his arm as it becomes a katana blade causing it to disappear and a kishin egg appears where its head was then it floats down to the ground. Artemis lands on the ground and eats the egg.*

"Me: Okay that was annoying." "Artemis: yeah they get real annoying." "Me: I fucking noticed but that shows we are going in the right direction." *we go straight ahead and I sense the demon so I stop us by the corner of a building* "Me: stop." "Artemis: why?" "Me: the demon is round the corner." "Artemis: okay. So what's the plan?" "Me: not sure yet but at the moment let's do some recognisance." "Artemis: Okay."

*we climb up to the roof of the building to get a better view of the demon and the witch. We hear their convocation* "Demon: Dam it if this plan fails the alliances plans will be set back up by who knows how long." "Witch: Yes I know all we need is the artefacts." "Demon: well then we've already been set back to that ass Euclid failed because the child of the prophecy stopped him." _Wait the child of destiny stopped him but I stopped him, oh shit snacks._

*Artemis turns to me* "Artemis: any idea what they are talking about?" "Me: Kinda but we know what their plan is while they are in the city so it's time to stop them before they start it." "Artemis: right."

* We summon our weapons and jump off the building towards the pair ready to attack but the witch hits us back with a magic blast sending us to the ground.*"Witch: looks like Deaths onto us." "Demon: Well let's take care of them." *Myself and Artemis get up* "Artemis: I think it's time to power up or something." "Me: Way ahead of you. Dragon sin of wrath and fox sin of greed lend me your power. * Meliodas' and Ban's marks on my back start growing.* Let's do this"

*the demon lauches a blast at us but I counter it back him and it hits him sending him backwards.* "Artemis: I'll handle the witch, you handle the demon." "Me: Right."

(A.N: I'm doing the fight scenes separately but they are happening at the same time.)

*Artemis runs at the witch and swings at the witch hitting her arm doing but doesn't do any damage.* "Artemis: How did I not hurt you." "Witch: Simple I have a spell protecting myself from harm." "Artemis: Well time for plan b." *he dissipates his weapons and changes he right arm into a short sword blade and swings at the witch again and cuts right through the witches arm causing her to screams.* "Witch: How dare you." "Artemis: Crap, I was aiming for your head but that should be next then I'm going to well you know." *The witch goes to blast Artemis but the demon flies into the witch with a sword in his chest and the sword pieces her chest as well.*

(A.N: Now the fight between Zac and the demon.)

*I throw my sword at the demon which he smacks away, I then run at him which he then throws a punch at my head to stop me but I dodge moving my head to the left but I then punch him in the chest launching him towards Artemis and the witch. I use bans snatch ability to bring my sword to me which I throw at him with full strength causing it to impale him and then the witch as well when he hits her.*

*Artemis looks over to me* "Artemis: good shot." "Me: I was aiming for his head but killing both by impalement work" *I call my sword back to my hand. (A.N: pretty much like how Thor does in the MCU.) I then walk to him as he goes to the witch and eats her soul.* "Artemis: We need to get back to uncle so we can report about this and about what they said." _You can report to him I need to talk to mum and Azazel about the child of prophecy._

*we head back to the school and tell kid about what the demon and witch said.* "Kid: This is not good at all." *Merlin appears* "Merlin: You're right about that friend this isn't good at all." "Kid: I'll send word to Ozpin just to warn him as a just encase." _Wait Ozpin as in professor Ozpin of beacon._ "Merlin: Yes that might take his mind off Salem."

"Me: Hang on a bloody minute are you saying Salem the weird grimm lady is real." "Merlin: so you know of them." "Me: Yes and I know what's going to happen and it's not good." "Merlin: Hmm. Well I take it you want to change an event." "Me: Yes someone is going to die and I can save them." "Merlin: Fine but I'll send word to him that you are coming and that you know about the maidens and Salem." "Me: Right." _Don't worry Pyrrha I'll make sure you don't die and that Salem will be stopped._

"Artemis: So I if you want help just call, I'm always up for a good fight whether it's a demon, witch or something imbetween." "Me: Noted." *Me and Artemis fist bump just before Merlin teleports her and myself back to the capital.*

*We head to the king to tell him about my plan to go to beacon, save someone and stop Salem.* "Barta: I'll let you go but be wary about revealing your identity to people." "Me: Of course Sire I'll keep that in mind but first I'll need to build a weapon." "Barta: What do you mean build a weapon?" "Me: students at beacon have a melee weapon that is also a ranged weapon." *Barta looks to Merlin and she nods confirming what I said to be true.* "Barta: Go ahead and do what you need."

*I head to the blacksmith and build a Buster Sword that also splits into akimbo self reloading shotguns. I head to the bore hat and get ready to head to beacon.*

1 Hour Later...

*I'm standing outside of the bore hat about to leave.* "Meliodas: Good luck Zac and if you need help just ask we'll be there." "Me: Thanks Capt'n." "Elizabeth: Be careful Zac." "Me: I will Elizabeth." *we hug then I turn to the others.* "Ban: Don't go getting yourself killed kid." "Me: No Promises there but I'll try my best." "Ban: Good enough." *we fist bump and I look towards Diane.* "Diane: Don't get in to much trouble." "Me: I'll try" "Diane: You better." *we hug and then king hands me some sort of charm.* "Me: What's this?" "King: It's a charm that means the fairy king's forest will always be there for you when you need it most." "Me: Thanks man I'll keep it with me at all times." *I attach it to my sword hilt and Merlin walks up to me.* "Merlin: Good luck Son and be wary of Salem and her followers." "Me: I will and I'm going to help bring Salem down once and for all." *I walk off and get a plane to beacon." _Beacon I'm coming, let's just hope it's not as bad as durrington high otherwise it's going to be burning a lot more and a lot faster._

* * *

Well that's Book 0 done and I didn't expect it to be this short but I didn't know how long it would be either so I'm glad that this is how it finished and I plan to introduce more OC's but that will be in book 2 onwards which will contain a good surprise with the way it's going to end. See Ya All In Book 1 Again which is based off volume 3 of RWBY with a few mild changes and one big change in events but Book 2 will be based off volume 4 and 5 maybe 6 depending on 5 but hopefully just 4 and 5 then it's my own truely. I hope you all have enjoyed reading book 0 as much as I have writing it.


End file.
